


back to seoul

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [15]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama setahun mengasingkan diri, Krystal akhirnya pulang. Minho menyambutnya dengan sebuah perayaan sederhana.





	back to seoul

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

“Ya,” Krystal berkata dengan suara pelan, sembari mengeluarkan gaun-gaun satinnya dengan hati-hati dari koper, kemudian menggantungnya di dalam lemari. “Kau boleh mengabarkannya pada yang lain, Minho-oppa.”

Senyuman Minho akhirnya terbit, dengan bersemangat dia mengambil ponsel yang tadi dia letakkan di meja kamar Krystal. Dia keluar dari sana, tetapi Krystal masih dapat mendengar apa yang Minho katakan,

“Hei, dengar—dengar, aku punya kabar baik. Krystal sudah kembali!”

* * *

Krystal merasa perayaan penyambutan benar-benar tidak perlu. Ia tidak ingin ada apa-apa, ia ingin kembali melebur dengan kenyataan di Seoul seperti biasa, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Akan tetapi yang lain bersikeras. Terutama Minho. Acara di tempat ini adalah gagasannya; di sebuah mansion milik keluarganya yang kosong, tetapi sering dipinjam untuk perayaan-perayaan tertentu. Krystal sempat marah di hari ketika Minho meminta agar ia menyiapkan gaun favoritnya. _Untuk apa_ , tanyanya, karena malam itu ia hanya ingin bermalas-malasan dengan buku yang ia bawa dari California—buku tua yang baru ia sadari belum pernah ditamatkannya.

 _Orang-orang yang merindukanmu ingin menghabiskan malam bersamamu_ , kata Minho. _Hanya orang-orang terdekat saja_ , tambah Minho. Lantas juga mendesaknya dengan bujukan bahwa orang-orang di sekitar mereka benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya.

Krystal mengelak, ia tak membutuhkan pesta, ucapnya, karena pada akhirnya Krystal akan bertemu dengan mereka satu per satu setelah ini, melalui beberapa pekerjaan yang sudah mulai dipertimbangkannya.

Namun Krystal akhirnya sadar—hari yang Minho maksud adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Nampaknya ia terlalu lama mengurung dirinya dalam kesunyian, berlari terlalu jauh, dan mengasingkan diri sampai-sampai lupa pada tanggal penting miliknya sendiri.

* * *

Minho menepati janjinya. Hanya orang-orang terdekat mereka yang datang. Teman-teman Minho, teman-teman Krystal, kolega-kolega internal dalam perusahaan, mantan manajer, orang-orang yang penting untuk hidup mereka saat ini saja. Mereka semua bukanlah orang-orang yang berisik untuk pertimbangan Krystal, sehingga gadis itu berpikir bahwa ide ini bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Minho mengatur semuanya. Makanan, minuman, dekorasi, bahkan menjemputnya untuk menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang ternyata cukup jauh dari pusat kota, berada di ujung sebuah jalan yang tak Krystal ketahui. Sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti dari belahan bumi yang lain; terkesan salah tempat tetapi Krystal tak ingin protes untuk sebuah tempat yang nyaman dan indah, tertata rapi dan berseni.

(Lelaki itu tak pernah bilang keluarganya punya tempat seperti ini. Krystal akan membuat perhitungan soal ini nanti.)

* * *

Di dalam, tamu-tamu sudah menunggu. Mereka semua bergiliran memeluk Krystal, menanyakan kabarnya, kabar kampung halamannya, apa saja yang ia kerjakan selama satu tahun menghilang. Apakah ada karya yang ia buat? Apakah ia melakukan perjalanan yang panjang dari pesisir barat ke pesisir timur? Krystal bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali. Satu-satunya alasan ia betah hanyalah karena mereka semua _teman-temannya_.

Minho tahu preferensinya. Minho mengerti apa yang akan membuatnya tak betah atau apa yang akan membuatnya marah. Sehingga, tak ada kue ulang tahun kali ini. Tak ada lilin-lilin, tak ada dekorasi yang meriah. Hanya ada minuman-minuman dan makanan yang ringan, buah-buahan, seperti sebuah perjamuan sederhana.

Krystal menghitung jumlah tamu. Ada sekitar dua puluh lima, atau mungkin lebih. Beberapa temannya membawa orang penting mereka masing-masing, yang tiga atau empat di antaranya tak ia kenal. Tak masalah baginya saat ini, selama mereka tidak membuat masalah lebih dahulu.

“Dia pulang kembali ke kota kelahirannya,” Minho membantu menerangkan pada seorang teman yang datang terlambat. “Kadang-kadang, kita memang perlu kesunyian, ‘kan? Terlebih dengan pekerjaan seperti ini.”

“Sesekali bersembunyi adalah waktu untuk menenangkan diri,” tambah Krystal, mengambil gelas kedua untuk minuman malam ini. “Aku butuh ketenangan, dan saat itu adalah puncaknya. Aku benar-benar lelah ... dan, ya, aku pamitan dengan alasan kesehatan.”

“Pilihan yang bagus, bisa dimaklumi,” komentar temannya. “Apa di sana kau melakukan hal-hal yang kau senangi—atau hal-hal baru?”

Krystal tertawa kecil. “Yang kulakukan di sana adala bersembunyi di rumah—ya, benar-benar _bersembunyi_. Kebetulan rumah orangtuaku di sana agak jauh dari pusat kota, jadi aku merasa lebih tenang.”

Perempuan itu memandangi sekeliling. Lantai bawah ini sudah dikosongkan dari berbagai furnitur yang tidak perlu dan tidak mendukung acara, kesannya begitu lapang. Namun ada yang tetap berada di tempatnya: sebuah piano.

Krystal tertegun, lantas mundur dari percakapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Minho melirik sembari menanggapi perkataan teman mereka tersebut.

Piano itu berwarna hitam, tampak berdebu, tersudut di tempat agak ke bawah tangga, mungkin tak seorang pun memperhatikannya.

Disentuhnya piano itu pelan-pelan, merasakan sesuatu yang sudah begitu lama tak ia akrabi. Selama setahun meninggalkan Korea, ia juga meninggalkan apa yang selama ini sudah membesarkan namanya, tumbuh bersamanya, menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Ia duduk tanpa peduli pada apapun, pada siapapun di depan piano itu. Ia memainkan salah satu karya Mozart yang ia hafal sejak kecil—merasa bersyukur karena kemampuannya tidak menghilang meski telah ia tinggalkan begitu lama.

Suara-suara di dalam ruangan berhenti ketika Krystal memulai permainan pianonya. Aula ruang bawah berubah menjadi seperti sebuah perhelatan piano tunggal, dengan semua orang yang begitu khusuk menonton.

Krystal hanya memejamkan matanya, meredam sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Tentan kejenuhannya, kepergiannya, ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya—yang bergabung menjadi satu sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi jauh-jauh dan mencari ketenangan.

Apakah ketenangan itu sudah ia dapatkan? Bagaimana jika nanti semua ini hanyalah sebuah siklus yang akan berulang? Apakah keputusannya untuk kembali sudah tepat? Mengapa ia tidak pergi secara permanen saja?

Krystal berimprovisasi, bermain dengan caranya sendiri, yang berujung pada menjadi sedihnya bagian-bagian tersebut.

Lama-kelamaan, ia tak tahan pada dirinya sendiri, lalu berhenti bermain dan membuka mata. Ia sudah tenang semenjak kepulangannya beberapa hari yang lalu; melihat Minho kembali, mencium aroma rumahnya di Seoul yang begitu familiar dan tak ia sadari ia rindukan, akan tetapi kekacauan itu datang lagi.

Namun orang-orang bertepuk tangan atas permainannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, lantas mencoba tersenyum untuk mereka semua. Dengan tenang ia beranjak dari bangku piano tersebut, kembali membaur dengan keramaian di sisi Minho.

Tiga orang menghampiri mereka ketika Krystal berbicara dengan mantan manajernya. Satu orang di antara mereka tidak Krystal kenal—barangkali kekasih sang teman. Krystal menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

“Permainanmu memang bagus sekali, Krystal-ssi,” komentar kenalan barunya tersebut. “Aku percaya apa yang dikatakan orang-orang: kau memang berbakat sekali. Akhirnya aku menyaksikannya secara langsung.” Dia berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap minumannya. “Sayang sekali kau pergi selama satu tahun begitu, tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk karirmu. Sayang sekali, padahal, coba perkirakan, _progress_ dalam karirmu dalam satu tahun itu?” Dia terlihat tidak ingin berhenti. “Apa jangan-jangan kau pergi untuk dicari, supaya karirmu selanjutnya akan menjadi berita heboh?”

Teman Krystal menyikut perempuan itu sembari menyuruhnya diam. Krystal menegakkan cara berdirinya, tetap terlihat tak terganggu.

“Pergi untuk dicari? Kedengarannya romantis sekali. Tapi aku bukan tipe yang romantis seperti itu. Tanyakan saja pada Minho-oppa.”

Minho berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia menoleh pada Krystal, tetapi tak melihat perubahan pada wajah perempuan itu, dan dia lega. Dia melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan hal lain, tentang video dokumenter pada idola yang sedang dibuat temannya tersebut.

Krystal mundur perlahan dari pembicaraan. _Pergi untuk dicari?_ Jadi itu yang sebagian orang pikirkan ketika ia butuh ketenangan? Perempuan itu pun menarik diri lebih jauh dari keramaian, keluar dari pintu terdekat yang bisa ia temukan. Pintu samping itu terbuka hanya setengahnya, dan Krystal pun meloloskan diri dari sana.

Ada jalan setapak dari batu pada halaman samping tersebut. Di sisi sampingnya, ada padang rumput yang tak begitu luas, tetapi rumpun-rumpun mawar memagari jalan setapak tersebut. Jalan setapaknya berkelok-kelok, membuat tempat itu terkesan seperti labirin. Dengan penerangan yang apa adanya di taman, Krystal dapat melihat mawar-mawar merah jambu pucat pada rumpun-rumpun tersebut. Ia memelankan langkahnya.

Tentu saja, ia tidak dapat mengontrol pendapat orang-orang dan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentangnya. Akan tetapi, pendapat bahwa ia pergi untuk membuat sensasi itu masih membuatnya jengkel. Ketika ia berharap sesuatu yang baik pun, orang-orang tetap tidak bisa berpikir hal yang sama.

Krystal berhenti pada kursi panjang di ujung taman. Ia mengempaskan punggungnya, kemudian melepaskan salah satu sepatu hak tingginya. _Stilleto_ hitam yang menyesakkan. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memakai sepatu seperti ini.

Lantas ia mendongak. Langit di sini cukup bersih—ia dapat melihat beberapa bintang, tidak seperti di kota. Krystal mengenali beberapa rasi, meskipun bintang-bintang pudarnya ada yang menghilang; terlalu redup. Krystal menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya dengan pelan, menenangkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan ketenangan sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat menyendiri di California. Diapit taman mawar dan dipayungi beberapa bintang, ia merasa bisa menemukan dirinya sendiri lagi; yang mencintai Seoul seperti apa adanya kota ini, yang tetap menghargai kehidupannya di sini.

Namun tetap saja hal itu mengganggunya; bagaimana jika karyanya setelah ini akan dianggap sesuatu yang negatif hanya karena kepergiannya?

“Soojungie!” Dari kejauhan Krystal mendengar panggilan itu. Lamunannya buyar. Minho sedang berlari kecil ke arah sini.

Krystal menelengkan kepala. Setelah pria itu mendekat, ia mengernyit. “Kenapa tahu aku ada di sini?”

“Aku melihatmu keluar.” Minho pun duduk di samping Krystal. “Orang yang tadi sudah pulang.”

“Secepat itu?”

“Mereka bertengkar dan kelihatannya dia merajuk.” Minho tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. “Pacarnya mengkritik apa yang dia katakan padamu.”

Krystal mengangkat bahu. “Biarkan saja.” Ia pun menunduk, memasang kembali sepatunya. Tahu-tahu, ketika ia menegakkan punggungnya kembali, Minho memasangkan jasnya ke pundak Krystal.

“Di sini dingin,” komentarnya. “Masih kecewa pada kata-katanya, ya?”

Krystal menghela napas. “Saat aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi, tiba-tiba ada anggapan begitu. Apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti?”

“Kau cemas, aku mengerti.” Minho pun berdiri di hadapan Krystal. “Tapi jika kita selalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi, kita tidak akan berhenti cemas. Mulai saja sesuai hati nuranimu.” Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan pada Krystal. “Ayo, ke dalam lagi. Orang-orang menyukai permainan pianomu. Mungkin kau bisa memakai itu sebagai permulaan yang baik pula.”

Krystal pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Minho. Balas menggenggam tangan lelaki itu erat-erat, berjalan bersamanya menapaki lagi jalan batu itu.

Piano. Ia rasa ia bisa menulis lagu tentang itu; membuat konsep yang berhubungan dengan piano. Suatu permulaan yang kemudian membuatnya ingin segera mewujudkannya.

Jari Minho mengelus punggung tangannya. Krystal mulai yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.


End file.
